(Sorry but started on a different story I forgot my ideas)
by TsukuyomiDiamond
Summary: My first story!It's about Bleach! sorry for my bad English and I know my story is bad but hopefully you will enjoy it! Contains GrimmjowxOC warning: Might contain spoilers if you haven't finished the arrancaqr arc also might contain OoC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mitzukè Urahara

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair color: Brown.

Eye color: Ice blue, almost white.

Occupation: Human, Soul Reaper.

Extra: Powers has been sealed away.

This story is about Mitzukè Urahara.

She's a tall girl (a bit shorter then Ichigo) her hair is very long and reaches down to her knees.

Her powers have been sealed away when she was a baby, but she doesn't know.

This story is mainly about my OC, there will be some OoC

The story starts before Ichigo's group goes to Hueco Mondo to save Orihime, And will end after Aizen's defeat. Might contain spoilers if you haven't finished the arrancar arc.

This story is probably going to have OC/grimmjow


	2. Chapter 2

Note I do not own Bleach or its characters,

I do own my Bleach OC Mitzukè

"Miss Urahara you can come in now!" I was waiting outside, waiting to start my new live at e new school.

_Up until now I was living in the United States on my own, I worked as a singer but now I'm starting again all because my stupid dad wants me to help him he told me it was important and I immediately knew he meant my other self, the soul reaper me, I told him that I lost them but he told me to come anyway._

So here I am. Opening the door I walk in the classroom, an orange haired boy was standing he looks strange the way he stands there his finger pointing at me "Urahara?" he stumbles in his words, Is that guy crazy? Not paying any attention to him I walk in front of the class "Hello my name is Urahara Mitzukè" The class stares at me but a few of them rather look shocked one of them is a girl with short black hair, an orange haired girl, someone with glasses and a very big guy and ofcourse the orange haired is still standing "Kurosaki is something wrong?" the teacher looks quite mad at him I wonder what his grades are because he acts like a fool. Suddenly my gaze lends upon a small item that sticks out of Ichigo's pocket, I recognize that item it's a substitute shinigami badge, now understanding it I let out a small chuckle and walk to the only free seat in the back of the class next to the window "So now Ichigo if you will sit down, so I can start class?" the teacher says. The rest of the class I just pretended to listen, but my mind was actually blank.

Finally the class ends everyone seems to be relieved, It's Friday so I guess everyone made plans for the weekend. I was about to walk out the room but my arm was hold by the orange guy named Kurosaki Ichigo

"What is it?"

"Are you related to Urahara Kisuke?"

"Yes I am what about it?"

"Then you must be a Shinigami too?"

"No I'm not I'm just a normal human."

"But Kisuke told us about someone that could help us fight and then you appear."

_He really doesn't listen to anything I say _"I'm not a shinigami and Urahara knows that" I got irritated but that's just me, I hate questions, and most of all I hate the whole shinigami thing. I know what Urahara was going to try to do, getting me my powers back, but I don't want them. They are only annoying anyway and not useful I would like to live a normal life once in a while. I walk out of the school completely in my thoughts this time about how to convince Urahara to spend his time on other things then me. After a short 15 minutes I arrive at Urahara's shop 'home' Tessai stands in the front ordering Jinta to clean up the street, I wave at him "Hi Mitzukè how are you?" He smiles Jinta just looks irritated like always, "Hi I'm fine although I'm tired probably because of the time difference between the United States and Japan" I say smiling the sun was bright and shining in my eyes walking inside I discover my dad with the usual fan in front of his mouth

"Oh! Mitzukè how has your first day been!"

"Fine, although I'm a bit tired so if I can … " I try walking away but he holds be back

"Sit down, you have to get your powers back it's important in our fight against Aizen"

"I don't want them and you aren't going to change that"

"Are you afraid? Because your zanpakutö took control over you, is that why you got rid of your shinigami powers instead of trying to save the town?"

"It's not that, I will never be able to control him, I don't want any more people to get hurt because of that, and yea maybe I'm afraid to contact him, and now I can't even contact Shizuka anymore."

By the time I finished my sentence I'm almost asleep, I lay half awake on the table when a loud red head bursts in the room "URAHARA WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" even though he was yelling it didn't stopped me from falling asleep. I could see Urahara putting his fan in front of his mouth mumbling something and I let out a soft chuckle "Always that fan in front of your mouth, when you can't help smiling, right Urahara?" the loud red head was now looking my way "Who's that?"he yells with his finger pointing at me. "Oh she's going to help us in the fight against Aizen" … "Ugh I'm out of here" slowly standing up I walk to the door passing the red head I walk in the room which Urahara told me is mine now and land on the bed, imidiatly falling asleep. "Why is she in my room! And who is she!" the rod head keeps yelling and Urahara keeps laughing "That's her room now, and she's my daughter" He was now just staring unbelievably to Urahara "yea right, I'm going to sleep somewhere else bye!" Finally peace in the shop Urahara was now standing next to my door _I'm sorry Mitzukè your help is needed_ he closes the door and walks away


End file.
